Mate
by puzzlepirateking
Summary: Anna decides to claim Jeremy as her Mate, which proceedes to change everything in Mystic falls. Very AU, diverges from episode 1X20 (Blood Brothers), main pairing is Jeremy/Anna
1. Chapter 1

AN: First off, this will be extremely AU, Anna will live, and the majority of what happens in season 2 onwards is completely disregarded. I will be writing my own storyline for this. I will also be introducing concepts that aren't in the series as far as I know, (I'm only halfway through season 2, and it sucks without Anna) so don't complain out it being extremely different, because I warned you.

I own nothing.

* * *

Anna lay next to Jeremy on his bed, both of them reveling in the afterglow of their recent activities. "I love you," Anna mutters, knowing in her heart that it's true.

Jeremy rolled over and faced her, a smile spread across his face. "I loved you too," Jeremy said, before leaning in and kissing his vampire girlfriend.

There was something in Jeremy's voice that sent an idea through Anna's head. "Jeremy, I want to try something. It could be dangerous, but, if it works, it'll be amazing," Anna said, sitting up slightly

"Yes Anna, whatever you want," Jeremy replied instantly.

"I haven't even explained what it is," Anna replied.

"If you want to do something, I'll help you, I love you Anna, I'll do anything for you," Jeremy explained.

"Will you let me explain first, it will make me more comfortable if you know what we're getting into?" Anna asked her boyfriend. A quick nod she got in reply signaled for her to continue. "I want to designate you as my mate. It's something that is very rare, but I have this feeling that we can do this. A mate is a human that a vampire know that they want to spend the rest of their lives with, in a romantic sense. The thing is, their can't be a doubt in either person's heart about them being truly in love with each other, or both people will die in the process. Now, if we do become mates, it means a great many thing. First off, you will stop aging, as well as our lives being directly tied together, if either one of us dies, we both die, but we have to die from something that will kill up both. The other thing is that our minds will be linked, we'll be able to share emotions, and, if rumors are correct, thoughts as well, but that will take some time to develop," Anna explained in the fast talking manner that she does when she's nervous.

"Well, I have no doubts about my feelings, and I figure that you wouldn't have brought it up if you had any, so let's do this," Jeremy told his girlfriend.

"Okay, first thing is that I'm going have to bite you, and from there, you just need to stand there and let me do some vampire mojo stuff," Anna said. Jeremy nodded again. Taking a deep breath, Anna's face shifted into its vampiric form before stepping forward and leaning into Jeremy's neck. He leaned his head to the side to allow her more access to his neck. Taking another deep breath, Anna bit into her boyfriend's neck, drawing only a little bit of blood before pulling back. Anna bit her own finger hard enough to cause blood to come out. She moved her finger over the bite mark, smearing the blood over the wound. "I mark the as my mate," Anna said. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, both of them seized up before falling to the ground.

Black lines started to form around their ring fingers, ending up as two identical tattoo rings. After a couple more seconds they both sat up at the same time, massive grins on both of their faces. "It worked," Anna said glee obvious in her voice as she pushed herself off the ground.

"I guess it did, seeing as we aren't dead," Jeremy said, getting up as well.

"Well then, my mate, shall we head to bed," Anna said invitingly, walking slowly towards the bed.

"We shall," Jeremy said, tackling her onto the bed and assaulting her mouth with kisses.

After another hour of adult fun together, Anna pulled the covers over their bodies and snuggled into Jeremy's side. "Aren't you worried about Aunt Jenna finding us like this?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't give a crap if your aunt finds us, I'm with my mate," Anna replies, snuggling in closer to Jeremy.

The next morning, Jenna got up around her usual time. Walking down the stairs, she noticed that Elena was up, but she didn't see Jeremy anywhere. "Elena, do you know if Jeremy has gotten up yet?" Jenna asks.

"Not that I know of," Elena replies.

"I'm going to check on him," Jenna says, walking back upstairs. Arriving at the door to Jeremy's room, she slowly pushes it open. Upon looking into the room, she saw Jeremy lying in his bed, Anna cuddled up with him, both of them rather obviously without clothes.

Jenna sucked in a rather large breath and made a mental not to grill him once he was awake, but she left him how he was for now, knowing from experience how tying sex can be. Jenna proceeded to close the door to Jeremy's room, and walk back downstairs with a rather shocked expression on her face.

"Everything okay with Jeremy?" Elena asks, noticing the look on her aunt's face.

"Yeah, he's fine, we should let him rest a little longer," Jenna says, both to herself and to Elena.

"I don't sound convinced, what did you see?" Elena asks, trying to figure out what's going on.

"I just found him, and a girl, both very naked, in bed together. From experience, I can connect the dots, and he'll get a talking to when he wakes up, but that may be a bit," Jenna says, finally admitting that she did actually see what she saw.

Elena stood there shocked for a minute before sputtering out, "So Jeremy had sex last night?"

"Well, if you want to put it in blunt terms, it seems so," Jenna replies.

"Umm, I really don't know how to react to this," Elena replies.

"Well, you should head out or something, cause I rather doubt that you will want to be a part of this conversation. Also, if you see a girl trying to sneak out, send her back in, I would like to have the conversation with both of them," Jenna instructs Elena.

"If you're sure you don't need any moral support with this, then okay," Elena says, packing up some stuff before heading over to the boarding house.

Anna sighed, she knew this conversation would have to come, she just hopped that Jeremy was ready. She had been woken up by Jenna closing the door not as silently as she thought she did, and had listened in on the conversation between her mate's aunt and sister.

Anna gave Jeremy a quick nudge. "Come on mate, we need to head downstairs so we can get grilled by your aunt," Anna said, causing Jeremy to sit bolt upright, fear spread across his face. "Don't worry dear; I'll protect you from the big bad aunt," Anna teased before getting up and gathering her clothes from yesterday.

* * *

An: Well, there you go, that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it, don't be afraid to give me feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi people, here's the next chapter. I have to say thank you to everyone who's reading this, and while there aren't many of you, the support I have gotten is proportionally better than what I have gotten on other stories. I'm really glad those of you who are reading this are enjoying it and I hope that continues with this chapter.

I own nothing

* * *

After both of the teens had gotten dressed, Anna in her clothes from the day before and Jeremy in a new set of clothes. "Next time I need to remember to bring some clothes," Anna commented as they walked out of the room and down the stair.

Jenna was sitting at the table, coffee cup in her hand and a disapproving look on her face. "Jeremy," Jenna said sternly before looking over at Anna. "And Anna, why am I not surprised it's her? Both of you are going to sit down over here right now, we have a lot to talk about."

"A lot more than you know, but there are a couple things we'll have to talk about before we get to what I imagine you were going to talk to us about," Anna told her mate's aunt as she sit down across from said person.

"Really, there's stuff that has to be talked about before the fact that I walked in on you two dealing with the aftermath of having sex," Jenna said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"That is an apt description of how you found us, I woke up from you closing the door, you should work on that by the way, but I digress, yes, there are more important things we need to talk about. First off, we need to talk about what I am," Anna declares, getting a raised eyebrow from Jenna. "I'm a vampire."

Jenna starts to laugh. "Great joke, but let's talk about stuff that's actually real," Jenna tells the teens sitting in front of her.

Anna smirks before using her vampire speed to be right behind Jenna in a fraction of a second, causing Jenna to stop laughing instantly. "We weren't joking Jenna," Anna says, before moving just as fast back to her seat.

"So, you weren't joking about her being a vampire," Jenna remarks, letting out a breath she didn't notice she had been holding.

"No, we really weren't, and from here your life will forever change," Anna tells Jenna.

It took about an hour to go through all the relevant information on vampires and bringing Jenna up to speed the history of Mystic Falls, both recent and from the founder's times. "So, how does this all relate to you two sleeping together?" Jenna asks.

"There is a special thing that a vampire and a human can do together if they are in love with each other, which we are. I designated him as my mate, which means our lives are intrinsically tied together now. If either of us dies, both of us do," Anna explains.

"So basically, you married the vampire way?" Jenna asks.

"You can think of it like that," Anna replies.

"What's the benefit for you guys?" Jenna asks.

"Well, first off, Jeremy will stop aging, so I won't out live him naturally. The other thing is, to kill one of us, you have to do something that would kill both of us, meaning it takes a lot more to kill us, which, with how things have been going with the council after blood, is a good thing," Anna explains.

"Wait, what's this about the council?" Jenna asks.

"The council knows about vampires, and it exists to hunt vampires down. Uncle John is one of the major players in the council, and has an extreme dislike for vampires," Jeremy says, speaking out for the first time in a while, having let Anna do most of the Vampire talk.

"Well, he'll have to deal with staying with a vampire now, and I will make it very clear that if he touches Anna, there will be hell to pay," Jenna states strongly, drawing raised eyebrows from the couple in front of her.

"What do you mean Aunt Jenna?" Jeremy asks.

"Well, you two are basically married, so Anna, I figured you would want to move in with Jeremy, though I insist at some point, you two have a proper wedding," Jenna states, shocking both Anna and Jeremy.

"I can agree to that," Anna says, a smile covering her face.

"While I imagine you need to go get your stuff, I think we need to have a family meeting," Jenna says, calling both Elena and John, ordering them both home with a tone of voice that left no room for disagreement, and telling Elena to bring Stefan and Damon with her.

Elena was the first one to arrive back, followed by the Salvatore Brothers. Elena saw Anna cuddling up with Jeremy and sent a worried look to her aunt and Stefan. Damon, though, noticed something was different. It took him a minute to figure it out, but when he did, he took a small step back before asking Anna, "Really?"

Anna just nodded her head, leaving both Elena and Stefan confused. "What's going on?" Elena asked, the worry from her face seeping into her voice.

"You have nothing to worry about Elena, she won't try to harm you anymore," Damon states, taking a seat in the living room.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Elena.

"Because of what's happened to her, you'll get all the information when this meeting actually starts, wouldn't want to spoil the surprise," Damon teases.

Soon enough, the group was joined by John walking through the door, an annoyed expression on his face. He stopped, taking in the view of the three vampire interspersed with the members of his direct family. He was distracted, he didn't see the slap from Jenna coming until he already had a red mark on his face. "I am not happy with you, you will sit down and you will behave," Jenna states, seething slightly, with an expression that would make the devil himself run for the hills.

John complied quickly, for fear of his life ending due to Jenna more than from the vampires. After another minute, the group situated themselves throughout the living room, Jenna started up. "First off, due to some events that have happened with Jeremy and Anna, who I think most of you know, I have been let in on the little secret you've been keeping from me," Jenna states.

The reaction from the group was varied, Jeremy and Anna were indifferent, while Elena was shocked, the Salvatores were slightly worried and John we freaking out inside, worrying about what this would do to his plans. He knew Jenna, while she was lax most of the time, when she became passionate about something, like she was about Elena's and Jeremy's wellbeing, nothing would stop her except god himself, and that would be stretching it.

"I have nothing against vampires," Jenna states, reassuring Damon and Stefan. "There will some rules that I will set out with you two at a later date, but that is not for today," Jenna adds, pointing at the brothers. She got compliant nods in return. "Now I'll let Jeremy and Anna give their news before I give out some instructions. And John, we will be having a talk when this is done, and I promise you John, you won't enjoy it," Jenna finishes off, a creepy smile showing up on her face as she talks directly to John.

After a split second of everything sinking in, and John getting even more scared, all eyes turned to the couple sitting on one of the couches. Anna is the one who ends up speaking up, "Last night, I claimed Jeremy as my mate."

Stefan's eyebrows disappear behind his hair at the news. "Fuck," John says, the words slipping from his mouth.

"What exactly does that mean?" Elena asks.

"A mate is a human life partner for a vampire. It's one of the few magical things that a vampire can do, and is slightly volatile, but if it works, like it did with these two, their lives become forever intertwined. He will stop aging around the same age as she did, so they won't seem odd, and if one of them were to die, so would the other. The other side of the coin though, is that it takes something that would kill them both to kill them, which makes them very hard to kill," Damon explained to Elena.

"Basically, I'm treating it as if they were married, which, while I'm disappointed in them for doing this at this young of an age, at least for Jeremy, but I won't contest it as they have filled me in on all the requirements on what it takes to do properly," Jenna explains. "Now, Anna will be moving in with us, and in a little bit we will have an actual wedding for these two, which they have already agreed to. Damon, you have the better relationship with Peal, go with Jeremy and Anna to get her stuff and explain things to her. Then I want you to invite her to dinner here, so I can have a chat with her, guardian to guardian. Make sure she knows that I have Anna's best interests at heart at this point, since she is basically my daughter-in-law now. Stefan and Elena, you two go inform all the other people who know the vampire thing about this, but only the ones you trust. John, stay there, I need some food before I tare you a new asshole," Jenna spews off, before walking into the kitchen.

The room she left behind was full of shocked face, no one really having seen Jenna like this before. It took a couple minutes for it all to wear off and different groups heading their separate ways, leaving a cowering John Gilbert behind. Like the others, he hadn't seen Jenna like this before, but unlike the other, being a parent, he knew why she was like this, and how scary she could be, and it wasn't something he wanted to go through.

* * *

AN: Well, there you go, that's another chapter. I'm playing with Jenna. She may seem OOC, but I think this could have always been a part of her, but there was never an event like this one I'm portraying to really set her off. She will become someone who is a lot more of a leader as time goes on.

A slight note on timing, Jenna called John and forced him to come back when he was on his way to take care of Pearl, so she will be alive. It may not be exactly how it would have laid out in the show for timing, but it's AU, I'll do what I want.

Next chapter will follow the three different groups, and I hope finish off through Founder's day. There will be a couple of OCs coming in at the beginning of what in cannon would be season 2


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Welcome to another chapter, and once again, I am so proud of the feedback I'm getting for this story, which so far has been positive.

I've decided to change my plans a little and introduce some of my OCs in this chapter as a set up and to hopefully get you guys interested.

I own nothing.

* * *

Elena walked out of the house, Stefan by her side. "I have to admit, I've never seen my aunt like that," Elena says.

"As much as I don't think she'll admit it, she thinks of you as her children now, and there is something threatening her children," Stefan offers Elena.

"That kind of makes sense," Elena admits as she takes her phone out. The first person she called was Bonnie, informer her that she needed to meet them at the Grill. After that, she called up Alaric and told him the same thing.

Elena and Stefan arrive at the grill and see that Bonnie had arrived, but Alaric hadn't. The pair sat down across from Bonnie. "What's up?" Bonnie asked.

"Big stuff, but we need to wait for Alaric to get here first," Elena stated.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, but wasn't able to pester Elena as Alaric walked into the Grill. Elena waved him over. Once Alaric had gotten seated, Elena started into her explanation. After a very little bit, the server came over to take their orders.

"Hello, I'm Meg, can I get you started with any drinks?" the server said arriving at the table.

"You're new," Bonnie stated.

"Well, today is my first day," Meg said.

"She means new to town, it's a small town, everyone knows everyone," Elena clarified.

"Oh, yeah, got here about a week ago, figured first thing I should do was get a job," Meg said slightly nervously. "So, drinks?" Meg asked, in an attempt to change the topic.

The group let it go as they had more important stuff to talk about. The told the girl their orders. As she was walking away, Stefan caught the glint of metal off her leg, and with a second glance saw something that surprised him. "Before we get back into things, it might be worth looking into this new girl especially closely," Stefan states.

"And why do you think that Stefan?" Alaric asks.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, she has either a dagger or a combat knife strapped to her leg," Stefan replied.

"Yeah, I think that would warrant extra observation, but back to the bigger issues," Elena says, continuing on her explanation. They had to stop a couple more times when their server came around, but they finished up before the end of the meal.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in," Alaric said.

"That's an understatement," Elena states.

/

A truck stopped in front of the cabin that Anna and her mother had been staying in. Damon, Anna and Jeremy got out of the car and started walking up to the house. Anna took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.

As soon as they had entered, Pearl's voice traveled through the house. "Anna, you're home, and with someone." She soon walked into the entryway. As soon as Pearl spotted Jeremy, she used her vampiric speed to grab him and hold him against the wall. "Anna, why did you bring a Gilbert…" Pearl started to ask before getting thrown off of Jeremy by an angry Anna.

"You will not touch him mother, nor will you threaten him," Anna told her mother.

"And why shouldn't I?" Pearl asked picking herself off the floor.

"Because Jeremy is my Mate," Anna said. The new surprised Pearl to say the least, and her face showed it.

"I guess we need to discuss some things now don't we," Pearl said.

The group moved over to the sitting room, where Harper was. Seeing Jeremy, Harper got up, ready to attack, but a look from Pearl told him to do no such thing. He sat back down, and the rest of the group took their seats as well.

"So, you two have become Mates, what will this mean with John Gilbert in town?" Pearl asks.

"He won't bother Anna, you won't have to worry. I know my uncle, the one thing he holds above everything, though he doesn't show it well, is family. He won't attack her knowing it will hurt me," Jeremy explains, relieving Pearl's fear.

"On top of that, his Aunt Jenna is giving John one of those scary female lectures," Damon adds.

"So, what happens from here?" Pearl asks.

"Well, Jenna has invited me to move in with Jeremy, which I have accepted, so I'm here in part to pack my stuff up. She also asked us to invite you over for dinner tonight; she would like to have a chat with you, guardian to guardian," Anna explained.

"Well, let's get you packed, and tell Jenna I'll be there," Pearl says.

/

Jenna came back from the kitchen. "John, we've known each other for a while. You should know that I don't threaten people, most of the time. When someone threatens the wellbeing and happiness of Jeremy or Elena, I do deal out threats, but only ones that I'm willing to follow up on. You are threating either the wellbeing or happiness for both Elena and Jeremy, so you have much to fear," Jenna said, sitting on the edge of the coffee table, looking directly at John.

All John could do was nod, but that was enough for Jenna. "First, your ring, I've been told what it does, and you don't deserve it, so give it over," Jenna ordered in her tone of voice that left no room for disagreement, though John didn't make a move to take it off. After about half a minute, Jenna spoke again, "Take it off before I take it off for you."

That was enough to scare John, as he quickly took off the ring and gave it to Jenna, who took it and put it on her own finger. "Now, if one of your schemes ends up hurt Jeremy, Elena, or any of their friends, including the vampiric ones, I will find a way to tear off that useless dick of yours and shove it in your mouth," Jenna said, her voice filled with conviction that made it so John knew that it wasn't an ideal threat.

"You will pack up your stuff and leave before Jeremy and Anna get back, or I'll throw you out without any of your stuff, I don't want to see you again," Jenna said, getting up and walking up to her own room to get ready to meet Pearl.

/

Meg walked into the living room of her house, which was also occupied by another woman. "So Meg, what did you find out about the inhabitants of this town?" the other woman, who was residing on one of the couches working with a computer, asked.

"Well, Trish, I already found an interesting mix of the supernatural in this town, we have some good vampires, a witch, and a whole lot of vervain in circulation. If I heard correctly, we also have a vampire who recently found her mate. I'm definitely like it here," Mel responds before leaving the room.

* * *

AN: There you go, another chapter done. I hope you're enjoying it.

I intentionally left the physical descriptions of Meg and Trish vague, but I will have better descriptions of them later on.

Please don't be afraid to review.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry this took so long people. A couple days after I put up the last chapter I started up my new job, and have been busy with that. I want to thank everyone who has reading and enjoying my work here.

I own nothing.

* * *

Elena, Stefan and Alaric arrived back at the Gilbert house to see John packing all of his stuff into his car. Seeing them walking up the driveway only made John throw the rest of the stuff into the car and hurry off, driving away from the house.

Walking into the house, Elena found Jenna and asks, "What's up with John?"

"I made it very clear that he wasn't welcome here, so that was him leaving. Also, if he has a hand in hurting you, Jeremy or any of your guy's friends, vampiric or not, he would not be happy in the slightest," Jenna remarked.

"So, what now?" asked Elena.

"Well, you are going to help me prep for tonight's big dinner, Pearl is coming over and I want her to feel welcome. Also, Elena, take the car and go to the storage unit. Get me the old shop deed; I want to give it to Pearl as a gift. Ric, you can help me with the cooking," Jenna said, walking back into the kitchen.

Ric raised his eyebrow at the two high schoolers before following Jenna into the kitchen. A half an hour later, Jeremy, Damon, Anna and Pearl arrived at the house. Jenna came out of the kitchen to greet them. "Hello Pearl, it is nice to see you, please come in," Jenna said, intentionally inviting in the vampire.

"Thank you Jenna and it is nice to see you as well. It seems like we will be seeing each other a lot more often now," Pearl replies, stepping into the house. "So, did you deal with John?"

"He has been made very aware that he is not welcome," Jenna said before leaning in and whispering what she threatened the man with into Pearl's ear.

Anna smiled at the threat, having heard it using her vampire hearing. "So, what did you threaten?" Jeremy asked his mate.

"Trust me when I say you really don't want to know," Anna replies.

"Well then, I have prepared some dinner, after words we can move Anna's stuff in," Jenna said.

Dinner was more relaxed than Elena expected it to be, especially with half the table being Vampires, but all of them were well behaved for the most part, though Anna and Jeremy couldn't keep their hands off each other, but they had the decency to keep it all under the table. After they had finished eating, Jenna sat down with Pearl in the Kitchen while Anna and Jeremy moved her stuff up into their room, Elena and the Salvator brothers having left to go to the boarding house and Ric leaving because he had papers to grade.

"So, first off, as a show of good will, I have the deed to the shop you were looking at, and it's all yours. I will also point out that I am not a Gilbert, and Jeremy deeply cares for your daughter, and I doubt Elena has any issues with vampires considering her relationship to the Salvators, so you don't have worry about history repeating itself with our family," Jenna said handing over the piece of paper the held ownership of the shop in it.

Pearl took it and stared at it for a couple of seconds before looking back up at Jenna and saying, "Thank you, this means more than I think you know," Pearl stated, going back to staring in awe at the piece of paper in her hand.

"Well, it is kind of your shop, I mean, you practically ran the place back in the Civil War era, or at least that what it seemed like from your daughter's stories," Jenna stated.

"Why do this? I get that we'll be seeing each other a lot more now, but this is a lot to do," Pearl asked Jenna.

"Well, there are a fair number of reasons. First off, I know of your relationship with the Gilbert family and I wanted to have a show of good faith, as I mentioned before. Then there is the fact that John has been quite the pain in the ass to you, and I wanted to clear up my stance on you guys, and finally, and this one is a little selfish, but I have no people female friends that I can really talk to," Jenna admitted.

Pearl smiled at the last comment before saying, "I can get that last one, before meeting up with Kathrin, I really didn't have any female friends either, and that was annoying."

/

Upstairs, Jeremy and Anna clasped on to the bed, having finished putting all of Anna's stuff into Jeremy's small room. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Anna's body, reveling in her presence. "So, what are we going to do about school?" Jeremy asked, before expanding on his comment a little. "I mean, I'm not going to age anymore and you already know all of this junk, so it's going to start to look strange in the next couple years."

"Well, I don't think you want to move around, so personally, we just make it an open secret that we don't age. I sense that there are some things coming that will reveal witchcraft to the town, which would provide a cover, but I also worry about what those events might be," Anna explains.

"So you have future sense?" Jeremy asks in amazement.

"Very rarely, only with massive supernatural events, so not really, it's more of an alarm of get out of dodge now," Anna explained.

"Well, I don't think we'll listen to it this time," Jeremy joked, ruffling Anna's hair.

"No, I don't think we will," Anna said, sinking into Jeremy's chest, a smile across her face. "Now, I'm tired, so sleep."

* * *

Thanks to everyone who as read this chapter, please don't be afraid to leave your comments. I will hopefully have the next one done sometime soon, but no promises.


End file.
